Vehicles, and in particular, robotic or remotely driven vehicles, may be provided with a navigation system that includes an automatic guidance and collision avoidance system. In general, these automatic collision avoidance systems utilize a defined envelope related to the cross-section of the vehicle while attempting to avoid collisions. As the vehicle moves about, the cargo of the vehicle may shift to extend beyond the ordinary envelope of the vehicle. However, the operator of the vehicle, and the vehicle's automatic collision avoidance system may be unaware of the protruding cargo. As the vehicle continues to move, the protruding cargo is vulnerable to collisions with other vehicles, signposts, trees, and structures.